


Just One Downside

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Comedy, Dirty Talk, Elias is a nervous and slightly jealous wreck, F/M, Klaus has bad timing, Rough Sex, The sex isn't shown tho but you sure as hell hear it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12620096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: Klaus decides to check up on Liz and see if his little spy has gotten any more information on Azusa. He has incredibly bad timing.





	Just One Downside

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy guess who's obsessed with Wizardess Heart it's me  
> I'm playing through Azusa's route right now and I haven't finished but this idea came into my head and thought it was hilarious so here we are.
> 
> Also just to be explicit, what's written in italics is what's said telepathically and what's in quotation marks is outright said.

Klaus had to admit it, he was pretty proud of himself for creating the communicative earrings. Granted, he couldn't take all of the credit. Elias, for better or worse, had a nice eye for aesthetics and designed the look of the earrings while Klaus charmed them. The small studs he wore were nothing special, but he was glad he'd splurged and gotten something nice for the cute little country bumpkin that Elias spoke so highly of (even if she was a screw-up). She probably didn't have anything as nice as the earrings he gave her.

“Have you heard anything from her?” Elias asked one late evening as he helped Klaus with some filing.

“Not for a day or two. She told me he liked to hang out behind buildings, but that was it,” he replied. Elias made a noise.

“That's suspicious.”

“I'll say.” Klaus glanced at the clock. She'd probably be finishing up dinner right now. He might as well contact her and see if she had any new information. He pressed a finger to the small stud. At first, he wasn't sure what he was getting from her. Liz's thoughts were a jumble and he could hear heavy breathing and some odd, wet noises. He could hear her thoughts just fine, but everything else was an echo. It must be what she was hearing herself.

_Hart? Are you having a stroke or something?_ he asked her. Somehow, she managed to scream inside her head and he could even hear the echo of her voice as she squeaked.

“Is something wrong?” Klaus heard Azusa ask her.

“N-no! I'm fine! Just took me by surprise for a moment!” she said. Azusa chuckled darkly.

“Good.”

_Hart, what's going on?_ Klaus demanded. Elias had come by his side. His fingers grabbed at the extra stud and pulled it out, putting it into his own ear to get in on the conversation.

_Can you give me five minutes? I'm in the middle of something,_ Liz asked him.

_Why? Are you getting information right now?_ Klaus asked in turn.

_Uh... No... But I need like five minutes!_ The wet sounds were getting even louder and a pounding sound that sounded like skin against skin. Out of the corner of his eye, Klaus could see Elias' face turn bright red before he covered it with a free hand.

_Are you two fighting? What's that noi–_ Klaus didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he heard Azusa moan wantonly.

“Oh, Liz, you're so nice and tight. You're taking my cock so well. What a good girl...” he purred. Elias gagged and for a moment Klaus was sure he was going to vomit.

_Are you having sex with him?!_ Klaus demanded as he shoved a trash bin in Elias' face.

_… No..._ Liz replied. Her breath hitched and she let out a cute moan.

_I can't believe this. He's our enemy! He might be practicing black magic!_ Klaus berated her. Klaus had always thought “redder than a tomato” was a hyperbole, but looking at Elias' face proved that wrong.

_We don't know for sure! And he's my boyfriend, I love him! I –_ She cried out Azusa's name and the smacking noises got louder.

_Are you using protection? Hell, are you even legal?_ Klaus inquired.

_Of course I'm legal!_ Liz fired back.

_Okay, but what about that protection part?_ He asked. She responded with a loud scream.

“Oh yeah, you like it rough? You like it when I fuck you like this? When I fuck you so hard you can't walk?” Azusa breathed.

_THAT'S WHY YOU WERE LIMPING YESTERDAY?!_ Elias screamed.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ELIAS?!_ Liz screeched. This was a disaster. This was the worst fucking idea Klaus had ever had.

_Yeah, Elias took my other earring so he can hear this right now,_ Klaus explained.

_Where are you? I'm coming to save you from yourself,_ Elias asked.

“What, no, Elias, don't go, you'll just mortify Hart more,” Klaus told him.

_DON'T COME!_ How Liz and Elias were screaming inside their heads was beyond him, but frankly right now all he needed was a cup of tea and a shot of vodka. Okay, maybe three shots, since now Liz was moaning more and more frequently, even though she was trying to choke down her cries. Honestly, if it wasn't Azusa and Elias weren't here, this would be arousing.

“Come on, baby, let me hear you,” Azusa pleaded with her. “Let me know how much you love me. Let me know how good I make you feel. Do you want to cum for me?”

_Liz, I'm going to find you and I'm going to punch that creep for touching you,_ Elias said. He stood up and started to gather his things. Klaus shot up out of his chair and went after Elias, trying to pull him away, but his younger brother was too quick, evading his hands.

_No, no I'm fine! Don't come here!_ Liz told him hurriedly.

“Elias, don't!” Klaus said in a warning tone.

“Someone needs to save Liz from Azusa and herself!”

“You don't even know where she is!”

“She said Azusa likes being behind buildings, it doesn't take a genius to figure out where they are!” The squeak Liz made was a confirmation (or Azusa did something, but Klaus would rather not think of that). Elias took off running, Klaus running after him.

“Elias, get back here!” Klaus yelled after him.

The worst night of Klaus' life had just begun.

 

 


End file.
